


You’ll be fine

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roxy and Trevor  have a slightly uncomfortable but much needed conversation





	You’ll be fine

“Trevor I know you wish you were deploying I’m sorry”Roxy apologized to him 

“You have nothing to be sorry about”Trevor said softly 

“I hate that you can’t do what you always wanted to do”Roxy tells her husband 

Roxy blames this all on herself it made her sad to see him unhappy being home 

“My injury isn’t your fault”Trevor places his hands on her shoulders as he spoke 

“You’ll be fine right?”Roxy had asked him 

“I’ll be fine”Trevor answered


End file.
